Secrets
by Kitty-Chan-TMF
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a secret lover from Konoha. Who? Its none other than Konoha's number 1 troublemaker, Naruto uzumaki! Dattebayo! M rated for sexual content. Sasu/Naru Yaoi. Dont like? Dont read.


**So yes, this is pretty much my second SasuXNaruto yaoi fic!**

**I'm not sure if I should feel proud of myself, or, feel extremely dirty... I'm making this for a friend of mine which shall not be named. :3 And, I suck at sex scenes so I'm sorry if you dislike it.**

**Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review~ I ****_love _****reviews~~ And don't be shy to tell me what I've done wrong (Such as spelling, punctuation, paragraphs.) and what do you think I should add or erase from the story to make it better. :3**

**Anywho, now the worst part of all… Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan and the others. I wish I did. *sulks in a corner and sobs***

* * *

A young, tall, lean man sat down on the cool summer grass as it swayed from side to side. The young man's dark raven locks perfectly framing his unblemished porcelain skin, his well-toned chest clad in a form fitting dark t-shirt and his legs clad in black skinny jeans, making his perfect body look so much sexier; his dark onyx orbs piercing into your soul and his husky, low voice calling out the name of none other than Konoha's trouble maker and his secret lover, "Naruto."

The young blond hiding behind the bushes shivered. God, how he loved the way his raven said his name, it rolled off his tongue like sweet, delicious, chocolate. "Sa…Sasuke." After he stuttered his lovers' name, Sasuke appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye, his lips barely brushing his earlobe.

"I want you, now, Naruto." He said huskily before a wet tongue swiped along his cheek. The blond trouble maker groaned, earning a wide smirk from the young Uchiha. It's been a year since they got together, only meeting in the shadows, afraid of what the others would think. Sasuke, sadly was still a rough ninja, promising Naruto that he'd come back when he was ready and Naruto being Naruto, accepted, telling the raven haired boy that he would wait for him, even if it would take forever.

"Me too, Sas, It's been too long." He said his voice raspy as his lover started to suck on his neck, leaving love bites that he was sure he had to cover again tomorrow. His lovers hand moved down to trace along his broad chest, tweaking a nipple causing him to moan and tangle his tan fingers in the soft raven hair. Sasuke's hands travelled lower and lower until he had his palm pressed firmly on the other man's hard-on, causing him to smirk as the blond moaned a low, needy moan.

"Mm... Already hard I see?" The raven said, smirking as the blond started to blush and scowl up at him. He needed to look down to see the blond, it wasn't that Naruto was short; he was just _tall; _Naruto's probably a 5"7 while he was a 6"1.

"Just shut up and fuck me, damnit." Naruto groaned, he hated the way Sasuke teases him, the way he made him moan and struggle under him. _God, _he needed Sasuke _now. _

"Hn, Be patient, love." He said as he stopped torturing the kyuubi vessel's neck and looked at him straight in the eye, he could see the sparkle of love in those breathtaking azure orbs; he couldn't help but smile at him, earning a gasp from the jinchuuriki. Sasuke took the opportunity and shoved his tongue inside the beautiful boys' mouth. It may be hard to believe, but Naruto tastes _nothing_ like Ramen, he tasted like... He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he tasted **orgasmic.**

His hand that was previously cupping the blonds groin tugged at the others shirt, pulling it up quickly, breaking their passionate kiss for a few seconds before the shirt was thrown carelessly on the grass filled ground and locking their lips once again. Pale hands caressing the blonds tan chest, flicking on his nipples once and a while causing the blond to shiver and moan.

The Blond didn't understand why, but whenever he was with Sasuke, he felt _alive. _He would feel happy and giddy but at the same time fear crept under his skin, the fear of getting caught. But when he had his lovers' lips on his, he just didn't understand it but all those confusing feelings just disappear. All but one; and that is the feeling of love towards his rival, his best friend, and most importantly, his loved one. He just felt extremely and utterly horn- "oh... _Oh fuck." _

While he was thinking he didn't realize that Sasuke had pulled apart from their kiss and started kissing his way down his neck, sucking lightly on his collarbone before leaving a happy wet trail that led to his nipple. And now, Sasuke has his mouth over his left nipple, moving his tongue on it; Back and forth, back and forth, _back and forth. _"Fuck... Don't stop." He said, once again tangling his fingers on the others raven locks, tugging slightly.

Sasuke's left hand was placed on his abdomen before it slowly traveled up, his index finger barely brushing on his sensitive skin, making a shiver run up the blonds spine. His hand stopped just above Naruto's nipple, lightly brushing on it, but never touching it. The blond groaned in frustration, "God, Sas, Just stop the goddamn teasing and fuck me already."

"But that won't be as much fun, _Naru-chan." _There he goes again with the way he says his name! It almost made him come in his pants, damnit, _almost. _Apparently Sasuke must have taken pity of him cause he stopped playing with his nipples and started another _very _happy trail to his lower abdomen. The Uchiha's slender fingers fiddled with his jeans button for a moment before successfully pulling the blonds pants down, taking his **orange** boxers with him. And now little Naru stood proudly in front of Sasuke, its tip glazing with pre-cum. "Mmm, You look delicious, Naru-chan." Naruto groaned and whimpered as the cold air reached his cock.

"Sasuke, do something!" He said, his cock was painfully erect and just waiting to be touched and the raven isn't doing _anything!_

"What do you want me to do, Naruto? Tell me." The Uchiha said, smirking at the blonds pained expression.

"_Please…_" The blond whispered

"Please what, Naruto? Tell me what you want. Do you want my hands to go up and down your shaft and watch you wither and moan out my name like the slut you are? Or do you want my _hot_ mouth on you, taking you full and sucking you like a lollipop? I want you to_ beg_ me." The raven said, spanking the blonds ass hard.

"Ah!" The blond bit on his lower lip, He _loved_ it when Sasuke does dirty talk. "Mmm, I want you to suck me, Sas-"he was cut off when another hard spank was delivered onto his ass cheek.

"_Master-sama. _You are **not** allowed to call me anything other than that or else I'll have to _punish_ you." He said, purposely blowing a puff of hot air to his lovers cock; Naruto groaned and his fingers on the raven's hair tightened.

"I want you to suck me, watch me moan out your name like the whore I am, _Master-sama."_ And in an instant after he said those words, Sasuke's mouth too him whole, occasionally grazing his teeth on it; what a sinful mouth the raven has, teasing him, pleasuring him. "Ah! Master-sama! Fuck, don't stop!-"

The ravens other hand slid down to his own clothed crotch and started to twirl lazy circles on it, closing his eyes momentarily and just focusing on his please. A moan escaped his mouth, which was still on his lovers cock; the blonds hold of the raven's hair tightened as that muffled moan made vibrations on his cock, making his pleasure double. "Ah, Fuck. I…I-I'm coming!" that's it, almost there, _just a little more…_ the blonds eyes shot open when he felt his lovers mouth retreating, he tried to thrust his way back into his mouth, tugging harshly on his lovers hair. "Sas, Why did you stop!?" He whimpered.

The raven haired man merely smirked and spanked his lover once again, this time harder than the other two. "Hn, I told you to call me Master-sama, Dobe. Now I have to punish you" The smirk grew into a sinister smile as the blond looked at him with utter fear written across his face.

"Ah, uhm... I don't think it's necessary to punish me for a little mistake, ne, Sa-I mean, Master-s-kyaa!" He was cut off when his lover grabbed him and swung him on his left shoulder, while making a hand sign. And in an instant they were gone in a puff of smoke.

And they re-appeared in a small room with merely a king size bed and a small drawer on its right. The blond he trashed against his lovers grip but resulted in no avail, "Stop trashing, Naruto, or else you'll get an even worse punishment." As soon as those words were spoken, the blond came to an abrupt stop, making the Uchiha's _very_ sinister smirk even wider.

He threw the blond on the bed and went for the dresser, taking some handcuffs with him. Naruto looked at him wide eyed and tried to escape, but Sasuke pounced on him and held him down, stomach first, using his left hand to hold the blonds wrist and his right tried to handcuff his partners' arms and legs to the poles of the bed.

Once he finished, he took a second and looked at his handiwork before he once again rummaged through the drawer and took out a long, leather whip. Naruto looked to the side all he could; catching a sight of the leather whip, his eyes went wide and he started to struggle against the restraints. Some fucking handcuffs _cannot_ imprison, Naruto Uzumaki! _Dattebayo! _

"Stop struggling, Dobe, those are specially made chakra restraint handcuffs. You won't be able to get away." He said, smirking as he slowly peeled off his shirt and crawled on top of his lover, staring at the blonds cute, ever-so-fuckable ass.

"But, Sasuke…I-" The blond yelped in surprise as the whip came in contact with his left ass cheek, surely making a red bruise.

"What did I tell you to call me, Dobe?" He whispered, leaning closely to the blonds ear, voice all husky and low. _Fuck that voice. _

"A-ah, Master-sama, let me go." The blond whimpered, but as soon as those noises left his mouth, he got another hard whip on his ass.

"You're not allowed to make any noises until I tell you to, Understand?" The blond merely nodded, afraid he might just screw up again, the raven smirked, "Good and you also may not come until I tell you to or else you'll get 100 more whips."

"But-"he was again cut off by the whip, this time though the pain came with a tinge of pleasure. He bit his bottom lip and nodded at his sadistic lover, whose smirk widened again. Kinky bastard.

The pale man took 3 fingers and put it in front of his Dobe's mouth, "Suck." He commanded. The blond hurriedly took the pale, slender fingers in his mouth sucking it harshly, emitting a low groan from his lover. "Stop." And so he did. The raven slowly dragged his fingers out of the blonds mouth, taking a second to gently brush the blonds lips with his fingers, making the blond try to lean closer to his touch.

The raven quickly positioned his fingers on Naruto's pink hole. And he roughly put one finger in, making the boy under him arch his back and moan. And in another second, his ass was once again whipped harshly. "No noises, Dobe." The blond bit his lip and nodded, shutting his eyes tightly.

He put in another finger, moving them around. The blond bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood as his back arched into the bed. (since he's on his stomach) The fingers went in and out, in and out. gods, it felt _good._

And another finger, in and out, in and out. The blond jumped when he felt his lovers fingers brush against his prostate, closing his eyes tighter. And Sasuke of course didn't miss the reaction he got when he brushed against that one spot. So, he did it again, and again, watching the blond struggle and bite his lip, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes, he could feel the blonds walls tighten around his fingers and he came to an abrupt stop, causing the blond to whimper as he took out his fingers. "Don't worry, Naru. I've got something better for you." he said, his voice still husky and his pale face a little flushed.

He opened the handcuffs on the blonds arms and legs, "On all fours." he commanded, and the blond already loosing his want to escape, did so immediately. Sasuke got into position and guided his cock to his lovers alluring entrance, "Remember our rules, Naru. I'll let you moan and scream my name this time, but you still can't come until I tell you, alright?"

The blond nodded, "Just fuck me already, Master-sama!" He whimpered, he was _extremely_ horny and his lover keeps stopping when he's about to come! He _Needed _to come desperately! and before he could comprehend it, Sasuke was inside him, slowly thrusting.

"A-Ah! F-Faster!" he moaned.

"What was that, Naruto? I couldn't hear you. Tell me how you want me to fuck you." He commanded. ngh, How the hell could that bastard talk straight and not stutter _at all_ during _sex?_

"Ah! I-I Want you to f-fuck me raw, M-master-sama! I w-want..ah! your cock pounding me s-so hard I wont b-be able to w-walk properly for the next...Ah! w-week!" the blond moaned out the best he could, he needed release damnit!

"As you wish." The raven whispered as he picked up his speed, his thrusts becoming more animal like and _hard._ He pounded into Naruto over and over again, once again hitting his prostate. The blond arched his back, mewling and groaning our like an animal in heat. "You like that, Naru? My huge cock inside your tight pink hole fucking you raw and hard? Huh, baby, you like that?" The raven groaned out.

"Mmmm! fuck yes, M-master-sama! There! Hit that spot again!" He mewled out, loving the way his lovers cock filed him completely.

"_Beg." _He commanded, slapping Naruto's ass once again.

"Ah! Mmm, yes! Fuck! _Please_, Master sama! Please hit that spot again!" He begged as he tried to meet Sasuke's hard animalistic thrusts.The raven complied, hitting Naruto's prostate repeatedly making the blond wither and moan, "M-Master-sama, I-I'm cumming!"

The raven bit his lip as Naruto's walls clamp down on his cock, squeezing him almost painfully. "No, Naruto. Don't come yet, hold on."

"B-but-"

"That's an order, Naruto!" the raven commanded, determined to make them come together. The blond did as he was told and bit his llip once again, his eyes painfully shut as he tried to it down.

After a few more hard thrusts, Sasuke whispered, "Now." And Naruto's pleasure filled scream filled the almost empty room, he swore he could see stars. This was by far the _best_ orgasm he has ever have! The raven grunted as the blonds walls tightened around him, triggering his own release as warm, white liquid filled his lovers hole, some dripping out and he collapsed on the blonds tan chest as he evened out his breathing, careful not to crush the blond.

He pulled his limp self out of his lovers swollen hole and collapsed next to him, fingers entwined and satisfaction clear on both faces. The blond shifted so he faced Sasuke, "I love you, you kinky bastard." he panted out, his breathing not even yet.

The raven looked at him with a small smile and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "i love you too, Dobe." he whispered leaning in and kissing the blonds forehead, nose and finally giving a small, loving peck on the others lips as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

** And that's it! Sex scene sucks, I know, but hey! i tried my bestest to please all y'all.**

**So, Review?********I ****_love_**** reviews! **

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**Bye!**


End file.
